Confinement
by SuperUkeJet
Summary: Luffy is arrested for stealing expensive things and steal attemts. The police eventually catch him and take him to jail. he get sentenced to 2 moths in prison. When they escort him into his cell, there is a creepy green-haired man.. (One-Shot) Warnings: Lemon, Rape... others inside.


**Hey to all those readers out there! I hope you guys are enjoying my other fanfic so far : Modelling Gig**

**Anyways heres the summary:**

**Luffy is arrested for stealing expensive things and steal attemts. The police eventually catch him and take him to jail. he get sentenced to 2 moths in prison. When they escort him into his cell, there is a man.. (One-Shot)**

**Warnings: Yaoi (Boy x Boy), rape, lemons and smexiness :3**

**Pairing : Zoro x Luffy**

**DISCALIMER I DO NOT own One Piece!**

**Hope you guys enjoy ^.^**

* * *

Confinement

Out in the public in the streets of New World City, a young man was walking into an electronics store, full of any different electroic appliances of all shapes and sizes. His name is Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy. In the store, he was wandering aimlessly not know where to go. Then, he stopped at the video games section. He thought to himself _Hmmm, I forgot to get money... I need new Xbox and Wii games for my apartment _ So out of greed, Luffy decided to snuggle those 2 large cases, into his jacket. Although, customers thought the boy looked suspicious but didn't do anything about it. As he was walking out...

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **

The alarm went off signalling an unpaid item. Panicking, Luffy ran out as fast as he could. 2 security guards were running after him. As he turned back, the guards appeared to be communicating with police officers to catch the thief. He was running for his life, running out of breath. He turned at an alley, hearing the police sirens rushing towards him. As, he was catching his breath. He felt a sharp pain on his side. "Argh!" He spazzed from being tazered! Luffy could not move as the shock was so strong. he looked to the side to see a tanned skin officer, with multiple piercings and dark black hair. He could hear the officer talking into his walkie-talkie. "Officer Mihawk, we have caught the theif. It appears to be 17 year old Monkey D. Luffy. He has made several theft attempts in the past." "Roger that Officer Law, it appears that he is wanted in our judges room. He has been on the "waiting" list for quite some time now." "Okay" Officer Law said as their conversation ended. "You're coming with us, kid" he said lifting up Luffy. Usually, he would fight back but the electric shock was just too powerful.

When they arrived at the station, Luffy was yanked out off the car being pushed towards a small section on the side of the building. "C'mon Kidd, I ain't got all day!" "You know you don't have to push.." he said arguing back." They entered a room called "The Judgement," apparently, people caught on the spot can be sentenced here. they were greeted by the judge and a body guard. "I leave him in your hands Judge Enel and Office Crocodile." "Alright, thank you" the judge said dismissing Law.

"Well.. well.. well. If it isn't Monkey D. Luffy, what have you been stealing this time." He got mad "They were only video games!" "Well, you had many, many, many attempts at stealing many, many, many things. But this is going over board. I think you need a punishment!" "No! No! no I don-" Luffy yelled out before being silenced by the buff officer, Crocodile. "I hear-by sentence 17 year-old Monkey D. Luffy to 3 month in Impel Down Country Prison. Dismissed." Enel said waling out of the room. Crocodile shoved Luff towards the exit "Let's go brat." Luffy was saddened as he had never received a punishment this bad before.

He was shoved into the back of the cruiser. They drove and Luffy sat on the back in silence thinking about what it would be like if he haven't stolen the games. After 20 minutes of driving the police car they finally pulled into the drive way of the giant country prison, Impel Down. Luffy was pulled out of the cruiser entering the building towards the jail cells. As he was walking by, he noticed that all of the prisoners were wearing regular clothing... _I guess that's the only good part of this prison.._ he thought to himself in a saddened way.

At the end of the hall, they cam across an elevator taking them up to the 5th floor, where the worst criminals are. They approached a large iron door, with a keypad on the side. Crocodile put his eye near the scanner to grant him permission to enter the area.

As they entered, there was a distinct musky odour lingering in the air. Walking past the rest of the cells, it seemed that a cell can only fit 2 people. He was escorted to the corner at the very end, it was good cause there weren't many other cells around it, giving him some privacy to himself. To think and sulk.

As he approached the cell there was another man in there. He was green-haired, really buff man leaning against the corner. Crocodile opened the door to the cell "get in there punk!" He shoved Luffy into the cell.

Luffy stared into the man's eyes they were very intimidating. He tried backing up into the wall. But he couldn't because the cells were really small. The man started to rise "Well, what do we have here?" He spoke in a creepy voice. "It seems like we have a twinkie in here" he continued while eyeballing him , head to toe. "What's your name cuite?" "L-Luffy" he hesitantly responded. "What a nice name-" he said with a seductive voice. "Well, do you know why **I'm **in here, Luffy?" "N-no not really" Luffy says feeling as nervous as ever. "Well, it's because I've raped teenage boys just like you" he said. "-and you know that you look like a waling piece of candy for all those gay gang bangers-" he continued pointing to his lapis tank top and bright orange shorts. "-if they catch an eyefull of you, they'll eventually follow you, kidnap you and rape you mindlessly, keeping you away from society."

The man was inching closer to Luffy. he padded him getting a feel for his body. "Yup, you really are a twink." the green-haired man said turning him around. he lifted up Luffy's tank and saw his underwear. they were a bright yellow pair of briefs. He wedgied him "Argh!" Luffy screamed feeling the pain in his crotch and between his ass. "What the heck are you wearing twinkie?" Luffy hesitated.. "Umm, ugh my underwear?" "Well if that group saw you underwear, they would definitely be after you." He explained spanking Luffy's ass and puuling higher, giving him a glimpse of Luffy's nice round, smooth ass cheeks. "You seem scared, are you?" he said giving an evil smirk. Luffy was panting from his fear "Y-y-yes!"

"Yeah lots of people say that. How about we make some sort of arrangement to keep those bangers away from your sweet little ass." Luffy nodded, not knowing what the deal was. " Give me your nice, smooth body and I'll protect it with my life, I've been looking for a special slave for a long time. How about it?" the man explained letting go of Luffy and letting him turn around. Although, he was still standing very close to him, rubbing their crotches together. He could feel something hard rub against his own manhood. Luffy states "No way! I don't want some person violating my body like that!" then the frightening man went down to Luffy's neck biting him until he surrendered. " Aaaaaah! Ok-Ok I'll be you sex slave (or partner what ever you want to call it)" The man took his mouth of Luffy's neck leaving a bite mark on his neck.

"Alright, you must now address me as Zoro-sama" "Yes Zoro-...sama" Luffy said.

"To show me that you really want to be with me" Zoro said undoing his belt and taking out his 10.5 inch hard pecker "-you must first satisfy me. Get on you knees and open." he ordered. Luffy obeyed and got down to his knees. Zoro placed himself over him and started to tea bag, dipping his balls in and out of Luffy's mouth. "Don't forget to lick Luffy-kun" As Zoro dipped up and down, Luffy stuck his tounge out to catch those big balls in his mouth. "Aaaah!" Zoro moaned in pleasure from Luffy playing with his balls.

He got up satisfyed with his balls. he pointed his erection to Luffy's face. "Now suck!" "But I don't think I can fit that in my mouth." He complained looking at Zoro's length and girth. "if you can't, I'LL make you!" Luffy shook as he was pushed down and two hands grabbed his head, pulling them in towards the cock. Zoro could feel the warm cavern engulf his entire member in pleasure allowing Luffy to reach his green pubes at the base. It went to the back of Luffy's throat, gagging him. he started coughing and when be recovered Zoro forced him to suck. So Luffy did. He bobbed his head up and down and up down, sucking at the same time. "Ooooh Fuck! Yessss! Sooooo good he moan out, and at the same time, Luffy started licking the head of his shaft. "Ooooh! You're so good at this!"

Then he pushed Luffy on to the floor, ripping his lapis tank, orange shorts and sandals off his delicate body. He went for Luffy's underwear too, ripping them off revealing his 7.5 inch hard-on. "Well, you've got a pretty good size there" Zoro compliments, groping Luffy's butt cheeks. After that, he started stripping revealing his v-torso and muscular build. Zoro was heavily tatooed with tribial tatoos all over his front and backside, even the lags and arms too. Luffy saw the 3 golden rain drop earings dangling from the left ear and the nipple rings pierced within Zoro's pecs. _Wow he's really muscular and hot!_ Luffy thought to himself looking at Zoro's naked body.

"Now get up!" he once again ordered. Luffy got up and Zoro brought him close allowing their members to bump against eachother. Zoro grabbed both of their dicks masturbating them at the same time, entering a frotting session. He smuthered Luffy in a wet kiss. Luffy moaned loudly from the pleasure filling his entire body. Rubbing dicks together is too much for Luffy "Argh! I'm gonna..gonna cu-cum!" But before he could, Zoro grabbed the base of Luffy's arousal and squeezed tight making Luffy's cock spazz in a dry-orgasm. Luffy was panting trying to catch his breath. Zoro said "Well, iif you gonna cum that quick, I guess we better move on."

"Get over the bed" he said pointing to the small bunk. "Yes Zoro-sama" He leaned over the bed, placing his knees on the floor, he bent down. Zoro kneeld down behind him as well, spreading the butt cheeks apart, making the Luffy's entrance appear. he licked his lips and dive right into the hole, rimming Luffy. Luffy moaned from the sudden wetness between his cheeks. Zoro took his tongue and insterted it intothe hole, getting the taste on the inside of Luffy." He gasped as he felt something wet enter him and he was panting really hard and his face was flushed with red.

Then, he took his first 3 fingers licking licking them and covering them with his saliva. He put his fingers against Luffy's hole "Ready?" Luffy nodded preparing for the intrusion. Zoro slipped his siprisingly big fingers into Luffy's hole. It felt weird as Luffy was trying to adjust. Zoro started going deeper... and deeper until he hit something "Ahh!" Luffy yelled punting. "Hmmm... seem's I found your sweet spot" Zoro said hitting it again and again trying to remember where it is for when he fucked him later.

Zoro took his fingers out "I guess you're ready now. " with a sinister smile he smirked. He pushed up the young teen up onto the wall, with his back touching. He lifted up one of Luffy's leg and put it on his shoulder, giving easier access.

Without warning, he plunged into Luffy, quickly going through the tight ring of muscle. "AAAAH!" He screamed from the pain of being entered for the very first time. "Damn! Your really tight! No one has ever fucked you before, I love the feeling of going into someone's ass for the first time. After getting some grip, he lifted Luffy's other flawless leg onto his shoulder, so that Luffy was now floating in the air with his back against the wall. He continued his thrusts when suddenly "Aaah!" Luffy panted, " -it felt...so...good...when...you hit...there..." Zoro smirked " I finally found it."

Zoro took Luffy and brought him to the toilet, "Ride me my slave." Luffy obeyed, immediately bouncing up and down along with his erectoon bouncing to his bounces. Zoro puller his head into a wet sloppy kiss intuding in Luffy's mounth, exploring. As their lips parted, a long string of their slaiva still connected them together. At certain times, Zoro would buck his hips up hitting the sweet spot really hard which caused Luffy to moan his loudest sexy screams. He lifted Luffy off his cock " Go on the bed, all fours." he said pointing to the bed.

Luffy struggled to walk because his butt was sore. He thought to himself_Man! I can't help it but obey. He's so buff and sexy. Plus, his cock feels so good in me! _He headed for the bed getting on all fours. He spread his legs out to allow access and let his balls dangle below his nice ass. Zoro climed up as well giving his shaft a few more strokes before shoving in Luffy again. This time, doggy-styling him, hehit the sweet spot right on. He thrusted a few more times before grabbing Luffy's aching member.

He timed the stroked to the timing of his thrusts so that Luffy would reach the maxium level of lust and plaesure. After a few more minutes of this Luffy screamed "I'm... aghhh. I'm... cu-cu-cumming!" As he said that, Zoro cvered the tip of Luffy's erection so that cum never came out. Fro Luffy's orgasm, his buttocks clenched together, as well as the muscle inside. Zoro couldn' t tame it anymore "Fuuuuuck!" he screamed and panted out before floodi g Luffy's cavern with his own seed.

Zoro fell backwards and Lurfy followed him. Zoro's cock was still inside Luffy keeping alll that liquid inside him. Zoro rremoved his hand from the slave's tip, seeing cum flow out of it like a river, spreading on Luffy's body and falling to hs.

Luffy looked at him panting. "So, you're going to protect me now? "Yea sure..." Zoro replied "-as long as you obey and sex is his good, my sex slave." After going at it for hours, they fallasleep. Of course, Zoro's cock is still in Luffy, warming him up.

The End

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this very much!**

**Man I made Zoro so mean in this, very demanding!**

**be sure to check out my profile and see my LONG list of upcoming fanfics.**

**~SuperUkeJet**


End file.
